


Родственные души

by timewalker



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dark, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Родственные души — так здорово.





	Родственные души

Городишко с непроизносимым названием тонет в золотистой пыли. Куры на обочинах роются в соре, медленно проезжает телега, влачимая ленивым ишаком, пробегает ватага детей — босых, смуглокожих, с азартом пинающих мяч. Пожилые мужчины, одетые в белый дишдаш, играют во дворах домов в нарды. Бакалейщик, сидящий на пороге своей лавки, зевает и прищуривается. Взгляд цепок и неодобрителен: у идущей к лавке через улицу женщины не покрыты ярко-рыжие волосы, да ещё костюм мужской. «Пресса» — читает бакалейщик крупную надпись на висящем на шее женщины бейдже и фыркает. Иностранная журналистка подходит ближе, чтобы поздороваться. Она говорит без акцента.  
— Тихо у вас.  
— Не столица, чтобы сюда ездили журналисты.  
— Не столица, — женщина добродушна словами. — Поэтому никто ещё не тронул.  
Бакалейщик как-то забывает свою неприязнь и всплёскивает руками, следуя за женщиной в лавку: да-да, он только на прошлой неделе побывал у брата, и паршивая ваша западная забегаловка — как там её, большая жёлтая буква, готовят на прогорклом жиру, и мясо будто из молотой бумаги — уже стоит в центре и мигает огнями по вечеру, заманивая, как шайтан. Женщина не обижается — смотрит на орехи и финики.  
— Вы правы. Украшает другое. Кровь, например.  
— А? — бакалейщик моргает.  
Ему вдруг докучает вонь — не духи этой иностранки и не собственные пряности в лотках. Тянет с улицы — чужеродно поверх пыльной жары. Бакалейщик, забыв о разговоре, недоумённо водит носом в воздухе.  
— Что это? Вы чувствуете?  
Сухой ветер приносит совсем не издалека знакомый журналистке запах: химическую резь отходов завода пластмасс.  
— Да. Это мой друг, — отвечает она и — Аллах всемогущий — смеётся.

Городишко с непроизносимым названием тонет в кровавой грязи. Небо застлано жирным чёрным дымом: беспилотная ракета вырыла на месте лавки бакалейщика воронку. Стены домов, размалёванные сепаратистами, — «Аль-Хаддад — неверный» — посечены осколками снарядов и мин. Броневик правительственных войск догорает в центре перекрёстка, смердя горелой плотью и топливом. Кур раздавили танковыми гусеницами, мальчишки, игравшие в мяч, и старики лежат теперь под грудами развалин, где-то рыдает, исходя на крик, женщина. Журналистка задумчиво рассматривает улицу. Вот так всегда: только приехала, и пора уже дальше.  
— Неплохо развлекаешься, сестричка. Шум, гам, бам, беженцы на дороге. Ах, какое горе, что в единственном канале на пути я уже поплавал.  
— Жестяные банки и бензин? — любопытствует рыжая. — Нефть?  
Бесцветный тип, подошедший со спины, ухмыляется.  
— Отработанный плутоний в бочках. Бочки, разумеется, дырявые.  
— Лучевая болезнь, — одобрительно говорит собеседница. — Мор скота. Заражённые земли. Разруха, грабежи и инфляция. Озверевшие от вседозволенности банды. И повешенный на столбе президент. Фото с его трупом в обязательной программе. В мире ещё столько стран и городов, которых это украсит, в мире столько людей, которым в понедельник днём вдруг понравится убивать, понравится так, что остановится не смогут. Собираюсь навестить их всех. Ты пойдёшь со мной?  
— Да.  
Загрязнение, опустившись на колено, целует ей руку, оставляя отпечатком липкий след мазута. На западе города чередой следуют взрывы, похожие на аплодисменты в театре. Война не стирает мазут. Она улыбается.  
Родственные души — так здорово.


End file.
